Stars are in Shock
by queenelsa121
Summary: Kylo Ren wasn't all that evil before. before he used to have a loving sister who was there for him all the time. She promised him that nothing would happen to him but she will soon find out that some promises can't be kept. And that the person she loves will soon change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I knew him. I knew him before he turned to the dark side. I knew him as a good man. I know all of this because I was there. I was his sister at that time. He depended on me all the time as our parents didn't really do a good job taking care of us. Mom was busy. And dad kept running off all the time. I knew him when he was only named Ben. Now that Kylo Ren has killed Ben I wasn't sure if I could get him back I thought I could but I was wrong. Very wrong. And that ended up with losing something I cherished the most. But enough of that I'll take you back in time. A time when peace was restored to the galaxy. When the evil empire was destroyed and Darth Vader was destroyed. This is my story.

My mom and dad are the famous and legendary Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo. I was told stories about the war. How they were in it and how they stuck together to fight the dark side. I was older than my brother so I was told these stories. At the time, Ben was too young to know about the past and when my dad started running off all the time and when my mom became a senator they didn't spend time with us that much like they used to. So I gave myself the position of taking care of Ben. I told him the stories. I was there for him when he felt depressed. He normally came to me feeling like he was being abandoned. I keep telling him that mom and dad love us there's just some business they have to take care of. I felt like it got worse when we started growing up and when I got sent to Luke Skywalker to train to be a jedi.

It's always been my dream to become a jedi. I wanted to be the most powerful jedi there ever was. I heard stories about the jedi. About the old jedi masters before they were killed in order 66. I didn't want to leave my brother he needed someone to look onto. But my mom insisted that I go. That I done my job. And so I went with worries for Ben. Training with Luke was great and all but I felt like my place is to be with my brother. I would hologram call my mom all the time and she would get me updated on Ben. What she had to tell me shocked me the most.

It was just another day of training like normal. I went to my room to call my mom and what she had to tell me gave me a massive amounts of worries. "Mara there's something wrong with your brother. Your brother's not acting normal. He's being targeted by the dark side." she said. "Are they attacking him?" I asked. "No. There's a powerful group called the First Order they arose out of the ashes of the Empire. Supreme Leader Snoke is the mastermind behind all of this. He's the one targeting Ben. Even I noticed that the force is within him just like I noticed it with you. Snoke wants to use Ben for his powers. He wants to turn our boy into the dark side."

No that can't happen. I can't let Ben go to the dark side. The dark side will try to persuade you to join. And they're very persuasive and I know this because I was told this. When they get what they want out of someone they just end up crushing that person. The dark side will try to get into your mind and mess with your thoughts and memories. Make you think that the light side are the bad guys. And that was when ben was sent to Luke to train with me. It was happy day to see him again. He was very, very happy to see me again. It's been a long time since I saw him. And I promised him that I wouldn't let anything happened to him. I promised him that when we were little kids and I'll promise him that again. But I guess promises are meant to be broken because I myself broke that promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ben had some trouble getting used to jedi training both physical and mental. He often lagged behind the other students. I was the top student according to Master Luke. He appointed me to train ben on spare time. "You have to learn to calm yourself even in combat. You have to slow your breathing and think about what's around you." I said. "I know what I'm doing. I'll be the most powerful jedi the galaxy has to offer. I'll be fast, I'll be strong.-" He's acting like how I was before. Master Luke taught me that being a jedi doesn't mean having the force and being powerful. It's about learning the light side of the force and using it to fight for peace and justice. The lives of people always comes first than anything else. "Look, I know you want to be powerful but how are you to win if you don't know how to control yourself. Close your eyes. Just calm down and feel everything around you." I said. I know why Ben is having his hopes up. Master Luke is searching for a Padawan and he's picking one of us to be it.

I don't want him to be disappointed when he finds out if I got the position. Now that Snoke is targeting him I'm not sure how he'll react and how the dark side will transform him. "Let the force enter in you. It flows in every living thing. You just need to learn how to use it." I said as I took his hand. I needed to meditate but also I need to see. I need to see out there. Not only do I have the force but the force allows me to see out of my boundaries, sometimes it will let me see the future. But I can't see the future that easily like how I cans see out of my boundaries. Seeing the future pops up in random times and sometimes they can be painful. I tried to find a way to see Snoke so I can see what he's planning. I got him but they were just flashes of him. And what I got out of him isn't enough to know what his plan is.

All I heard is him talking about my brother, how he'll be a good asset to the First Order. I can't tell Ben what I saw he'll freak out when he finds out about the dark side. I have to make sure he doesn't know about Darth Vader. I was told stories about him by my mother. How he used to be Anakin Skywalker and how he got to be redeemed when he saved Luke. Darth Vader was my mom's father. So we have a bit of dark and light in our family. We try to keep Darth Vader a secret to us. " I got to go." I said picking up my double sided lightsaber. I'm the only one in the class that has one. My mother gave it to me before she sent me off to train with Master Luke. She told me I'm gonna need and that my father tried to fetch a good price for it. So it's kind of a good thing that my father is a smuggler. Why my father ran off all the time is because he was a smuggler and he just couldn't stay in one place all the time. He's always running off somewhere.

"Master I'm worried about my brother. I'm worried about what he's to turn into. I looked outside of my boundaries again and Supreme Leader Snoke was talking about ben. That makes me worried. We can't have him turn to the dark side. If Snoke gets enough people to join him we're all dead." I said. "You shouldn't worry. You worry too much. You have to let all your troubles and worries go. Your fear for losing your brother to the dark side only strengthens the dark side's power. You can show them any fear." he said. "But the visions and the dreams what are they telling me?" I asked. "They could be foretelling you about what's to come. Watch out for them. Watch out for your brother."

I made a promise. I made a promise that nothing would happen to him. Including let him be succumbed to darkness. And I'm gonna keep that promise. Even if it risks my life I'll stay with my brother. I'll stay with him to the very end and make him stronger. He'll be strong I know it. I can see him and me being jedi knights. I won't let him fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I'm glad to hear that you and Ben are working hard right now. It doesn't matter which one of you gets to Luke's padawan you're still my children and I'll love you no matter what." The best part of my days have got to be talking to my mom. She's always been there for me. She even told me that the stars in the galaxy have meaning and that they're not just regular stars. She told me the brave jedi knights and masters of our time are up there. They're the stars that guide us. She told me that no is alone because those jedi are up there looking down on us. So she said if I'm ever alone or feel helpless look up to the stars and the jedi will help guide me to the place I need to be. "Snoke is still talking about Ben. So far Ben is acting himself but it's going to be a matter of minutes before Ben realizes there's darkness in him and fully embraces it. And it's scary to see that there's some darkness in him. If only the darkness would go away or just wouldn't exist in the first place."

"Mara we all have dark and light in us. What matters is what side we choose. There's always gonna be consequences for the side we pick. Even if we do choose to fight for the light. There are still consequences for it. Just remember. Just remember." It's hard when you're brother is being targeted by the dark side. It's even harder when all the younglings and all the other trainees talk about him. They say that he's starting to get crazy with power. Well I don't care about what they have to say. They can keep talking about my brother like that but they'll be proven wrong when he chooses to resist the dark side. I know he sort of doesn't fall in line with the rest of us but he's my brother and I love him.

What I'm more scared of is once we become jedi knights we won't be able to be with each other anymore. A jedi cannot love. And I can't break the jedi code. It can't be secret like how my grandfather did with my grandmother. Yes my grandfather, Darth Vader, fell in love with Padme Amidala. But their love ended up in ashes when he killed her. Practicing the force was kind of hard especially on Ben. He just couldn't get it. I told him to calm down but he kept tensing up. And feeling his frustration made me feel the darkness growing in him. I'm scared. The darkness is starting to build up and I can't have him lost to the dark side. "Ben it's ok. It's ok. Calm down. Remember what I taught you. Slow your breathing down."

"We can continue this on another time." said Master Luke. "I'm a failure!" said Ben as he kicked a rock. "No you're not. Trust me practicing the force is hard you just have to let it in." I said. I was taught that if you close your eyes and let the force in then you can feel it. You can have maximum power of the force. "I'm a failure to everyone. Everyone here thinks that. Even the younglings do." he said. "No that's not true. I don't think you're a failure. I can see that you have potential in you. I can feel the strength and power building up in you." I said as I put my hand on his heart. He grabbed my hand keeping it there and I can feel his rapid heartbeat now turning steady. "You're the only one I can depend on. You're the only one I can love."

He loves me. That made me feel some light in him. I'm glad that I can feel the light in him. I could see Master Luke peeping out from a boulder. I can sense that he wants to talk to me. "It's incredible how you can calm your brother down." he said. "Well love is strong master. My mother and father wants me to take care of him. Especially mother." I said. "Yes, but let's not forget the darkness issue we're having. As long as he doesn't know that Darth Vader was his grandfather we still have him." he said. I didn't know that Ben followed me. That was when I lost his trust. "Darth Vader was my grandfather." I turned around and Ben was standing behind us. "You let him know? You knew that this would happen?" I asked. "It's time that he knew."

"Mother and father told me that he should never know about this. Ben please." I begged. "No. Enough with you. You've done enough. Maybe you and mother and father thinks I'm a little boy but I'm not anymore maybe I should know about my grandfather more." Ben ran off pushing me aside. "No Ben! Ben! I'm sorry! Please come back! Come back!" All I got was a door slammed to my face. Now I've done it. I was supposed to keep him away from knowing Darth Vader and I just let him know. How can Master Luke just let him know so easily like that? Was is all for good reason?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Why did you let him know?" I said. "You're almost to be a jedi so you must know the jedi code. A jedi must never love." said Master Luke. "But he's my brother and mother and father expected me to take care of him." I said tensing up. "Calm yourself don't let your anger get the best of you. You know what your brother will turn out to be anyway." So Master Luke thinks that he'll turn to the dark side. He's already lost hope in Ben. "No. No I refuse to believe it. He's a good man I know it." I said going into my room.

As soon as I fell asleep one of those visions came to me again. But what was different was I was in it. I was in the jedi temple but it was all in flames and it was all destroyed. An unknown figure dressed in black was killing off all the jedi trainees. I went to one of the younglings and held him in my arms. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" I tried to call to Master Luke but he was nowhere to be seen. The black figure turned around but I couldn't see his face due to the fact that he was wearing a mask. I recognize that style of mask. It looked like a mask that the Knights of Ren would wear. My father told me stories about them. They worked under the First Order, under Snoke.

I tried to search for a lightsaber throughout all the charred remnants and ashes of the temple. The masked figure pulled in a force choke towards his hand. He just stood there trying to kill me. I had to get out of this vision. I had to. I just told myself that this isn't real. This isn't real. I woke up saying to myself that this isn't real. I had my hands around my neck the whole entire time. This vision was scary. It wasn't like any of the visions I had before. The past visions I had were very short and brief. Something's very wrong. Maybe this vision's telling me that Ben will turn to the dark side. No this can't happen. This just can't. I have to see someone. Someone wise. I can't talk to Master Luke I'm afraid he won't understand. But at least I know someone that does. An old friend of my father's. This requires me to go out of the jedi temple. Out of the planet. I'll have to do this after training.

I must protect my brother from the dark side. This time my vision's scaring me. After training ended I took a ship over to Takodana. I'm not here to appreciate the scenery or to drink and relax. A friend lives over there. I walked inside the massive castle revealing it to be a cantina like place. Maz Kanata runs the cantina. She's a friend of my father but I know her to be very wise. "Excuse me do you know where Maz Kanata is? I asked. "That would be me. And you would be Mara Solo." she said. "How do you know my name?" I asked shocked. "Your father told me about you. You're a strong girl. You're strong with the force. I can sense it. And I suppose you need something." she said. "Yes. It's about my brother. And can we discuss this in private?" I asked.

"My mother and father sensed the darkness growing in Ben that's why mother sent him to Luke. But I still sense the darkness growing. I promised him that nothing would happen to him. But last night we had an argument because I never told him about Darth Vader." I said. "I am no jedi but I know the force. Your brother has already been chosen. You see the you don't choose the side you want to fight on. It chooses you. I'm afraid the dark side may have already chosen your brother." she said. "That can't be possible. He's still a good man. He's just being torn apart. I have to free him from all this conflict. If only I could strip him away of the dark side forever." Maz gently took my hand into her's and looked closely into my eyes. "Dear child, I understand your pain. I understand your love for your brother but the dark side has already chosen him. Soon he may not be the man you once knew. But remember the force is what makes a part of us, it's all around us. And every of us have light and dark in us. What only matters the power you choose to act on." Exactly what my mother said. "I have to get back to the jedi temple. Tomorrow's the day Luke chooses his padawan. It can only be me or Ben." I said. "I can see it already. Tomorrow. A day you will never forget." What I didn't know is that more drama and tension would build up when the choice will be made.


End file.
